Weapons
Weapons are at the forefront of all Grand Theft Auto games. Ranging from bare fists to a simple baseball bat to fishing knifes to rocket-propelled grenades to dildos, there are many different weapons throughout the series. This article mainly details weapons in the 3D Universe and HD Universe. Weapon Skill In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the player can increase his/her skill for a particular weapon by practicing, using the weapon either on a shooting range or on real targets. For each individual weapon, the player can achieve three skill-levels: Poor, Gangster and Hitman. On the Hitman skill level, the player is able to fire lighter weapons whilst walking, as well as being able to double-wield certain weapons (one in each hand). Obtaining Weapons Weapons can be obtained by 7 main means: *Picking up weapons that spawn around the map. *Purchasing from Ammu-Nation or other weapon shops. **For weapons that share ammo, the player can save money by purchasing lots of the cheap weapon (e.g. the Tec-9) to gain lots of ammo for that slot, then purchasing the expensive weapon (e.g. the SMG). **In GTA IV and its episodes, the player buys a gun and then pays a smaller amount for additional magazines (thrown weapons still need to purchased one at a time at full price). *Picking up weapons from dead pedestrians. *Weapons spawning as rewards - Once the player have reached certain parts of games, such as obtaining a certain number of Hidden Packages, some weapons spawn at the player's Safehouses. *Weapons being automatically given to the player by other characters, such as those required for a mission. *Entering/exiting certain vehicles, e.g. the Caddy gives the player a golf club and the Police Car gives the player a shotgun. *Using cheats to spawn weapons and extra ammo. Individual Games *Weapons in GTA 1 *Weapons in GTA 2 *Weapons in GTA III *Weapons in GTA Vice City *Weapons in GTA Advance *Weapons in GTA San Andreas *Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories *Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories *Weapons in GTA IV *Weapons in The Lost and Damned *Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony *Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars *Weapons in GTA V List of weapons This is a list of weapons and weapon types in 3D Universe games and HD Universe games. Not all of them are available in all games. They are grouped by the weapon slots from GTA San Andreas. Miscellaneous "weapons" TBA * Detonator * Camera * Spray Can * Fire Extinguisher * Night Vision * Thermal Vision * Parachute See Also *Beta Weapons de:Waffen es:Armas ru:Оружие |} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 1 Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Pickups Category:Pickups in GTA 1 Category:Pickups in GTA 2 Category:Pickups in GTA III Category:Pickups in GTA: Vice City Category:Pickups in GTA: San Andreas Category:Pickups in GTA: Liberty City Stories Category:Pickups in GTA: Vice City Stories Category:Pickups in GTA IV Category:Pickups in GTA: Chinatown Wars Category:Pickups in GTA V